


The Best Soy Latte that You've Ever had and Me

by asymmetricalJester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve muses about his family on a lazy Sunday morning. </p><p>Tony just wants to sleep longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Soy Latte that You've Ever had and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xambonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xambonie/gifts).



> Written for my very best friend because she's having a crappy week and this is her OTP <3
> 
> I love writing fluff like this, and although Stony isn't my go-to ship I really enjoy writing them. It's short but it's cute I hope?
> 
> Yes the title comes from Drops of Jupiter

The barest hint of sunlight was peeking through a crack in the curtains. It was a Sunday morning, early yet, but Steve was waking up anyway. He tended to wake up with the sun no matter how dark Tony kept their bedroom or how late they had been up the night before.

It was the first Sunday in a month that neither of them had anything to do (as of right then, some super villain could always randomly decide they wanted to try to take over New York) so Steve was going to take advantage of it. He looked down at his husband, passed out against his chest. There were dark rings under Tony’s eyes from a few days of little to no sleep because the man still hadn’t shaken his bad habit of staying up for days at a time to finish a project. 

He figured it wouldn’t be too long before Peter came to wake them up, the boy had a knack for being up almost as early as his dad every morning much to Tony’s eternal dismay, so he decided to try and go back to sleep. It was nice, being able to lay there in Tony’s arms and forget the rest of the world.

Once they were up and had left the house they’d have to put on masks. Tony would have to be, well, Tony and Steve would have to become Captain America. People still couldn’t understand that there was a person behind the shield, he wasn’t always a superhero after all. It was hard sometimes, beyond frustrating at others, but his family always made it easier. 

He carefully threaded his fingers in Tony’s thick hair, blue eyes shining with love and adoration for the man. He heard a little groan come from the man and he had to bite back a laugh. Tony either slept like the dead or every little thing woke him up. “Can you please tell me why we are up with the sun?” the brunette grouched, cracking open an eye so he could peer up at his husband.

Steve couldn’t stop the laugh this time, blue eyes crinkling. “I woke up on my own. You can go back to sleep, we don’t have anything to do today as far as I know.” His voice was quiet and soothing, it was almost enough to lull Tony back to sleep.

“Yeah but as soon as I fall back asleep the tiny terror will be in here demanding pancakes. Or is it waffles this week? Maybe it’s french toast. I can’t keep up with what that kid likes,” he groused. Peter was a bit of a picky eater, he usually demanded one thing for breakfast for about a month and then it was onto something new. Steve was just glad he didn’t seem to like the super sugary cereals all of his classmates adored. 

“We’ve got at least another hour, two maybe. He had a big day yesterday after all. There’s plenty of time to go back to sleep and be lazy,” Steve said, stroking Tony’s hair. 

The man made a noise of contentment and drifted back to sleep. Steve watched him, noting how much younger he looked when he was sleeping. His eyes drifted shut and he dozed in and out of sleep until Peter came bursting through the door almost two hours later. Tony made a small whine, curling into Steve more. The blonde laughed and motioned for Peter to join them on the bed.

He asked Jarvis to turn on Peter’s morning cartoons and the little boy curled up on Steve’s other side, head next to Tony’s. It wasn’t long before Peter was sleeping again, Tony having long since passed out once more. Steve let out a small sigh, resigning himself to a day spent in bed with his husband and little boy. Maybe they’d get up later and go to the park or to some science museum that would entertain Peter and Tony. 

For now though, he was more than happy to just lay there with his two favourite people in the world. No matter how stressful or scary life got he knew he had his family, that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
